


I'm sorry but that's my dog you have there.

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Because of Reasons, Dorks in Love, Fix-It, Fluff, GPF Sochi, I’ve rambled enough now. Goodbye and enjoy the fic., M/M, Makka is a toy poodle, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vicchan Lives, and their dogs - Freeform, but he’s also a standard poodle, i love these boys so much, it’s not really relevant and yet it is, it’s the most important part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: “Yuuri,”Mari said in a rush, and she sounded so frazzled, in a way Yuuri wasn’t sure he had ever heard before.“I’m so sorry but… We- we lost Vicchan. We can’t find him anywhere and I-”“What do you mean-” Yuuri started and then let out a sharp gasp, blinking fastly as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Seemingly to appear out of thin air, a large brown standard poodle jumped onto the ice.The dog barked, and Victor turned towards it, eyes going wide as Vicchan took a few quick steps towards him, jumping up to place his large paws on Victor’s chest. The skater slipped backwards and landed on his butt.“It seems a large dog has made its way into the arena and is sitting on Viktor Nikiforov?” Yuuri heard one of the announcers say in the speakers, and his heart pounded so hard against his ribs. It wasn’t just him seeing this then. “He seems quite happy about it to be honest.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 91
Kudos: 783
Collections: SFW Viktuuri Bookmarks, Yuri!!! On Ice Soulmates Week 2020





	I'm sorry but that's my dog you have there.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/gifts).



> This is for [raedear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear), who is an absolutely wonderful human being and who I have screamed with me about this AU in several places. All my love darling.  
> This is written for YOI Soulmate Week - Day Seven - Free day. I hope you enjoy this super fluffy thing.

“Yuuri, please take this before Phichit starts to spam my phone as well.” 

“Huh?”

Yuuri looked away from the ice, where Christopé Giacometti had just taken his ending pose of his short program, to turn towards his coach instead. He spotted his own phone held out towards him, seeing the screen light up as Celestino shook it. There was an onslaught of notifications on the screen, most undoubtedly from his best friend. 

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri said and grabbed it from Celestino’s hand, his eyes straying from the screen to the rink where Victor was just stepping out on the ice, and just like always Yuuri’s attention was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Yuuri couldn’t not look at him when he was in his vicinity, or on TV or in magazines. He had to actively try not to stare during the on-ice practice the last few days, as well as at the information meetings, the meet and greets, and all the other times they had been in the same space--to not come off as a stalker. Victor had caught his gaze a few times, and Yuuri had promptly looked away as his face flushed, embarrassed from being caught. He even left the room two times, just because he was sure his cheeks were so red he looked like a traffic light. 

It was fine, not really but maybe it would be. Maybe if Yuuri did okay during this competition he would feel worthy to speak to the man he had been chasing his entire life. Maybe, if Yuuri showed himself worthy of skating on the same ice as Victor--they could speak.

Yuuri threw himself into the competition with added focus, imagining Victor watching him as he skated. He pushed himself ever harder, and sometimes he was almost sure he felt eyes following him, though he could never be sure. Either way, it seemed it had worked. After his first skate he was in second, with Christope Giacometti just having bumped him from first. It was surreal, but exciting. Maybe Yuuri could meet Victor on the podium after all. 

Yuuri looked at Victor on the ice, skating a lap around the rink, and Yuuri’s heart raced. He hadn’t seen Victor skating a program live in years, and like the fanboy he was he had hurried through his stretches as Cao Bin and JJ performed. He had then rushed up into the stands for competitors and coaches, just catching the end of Chris’ routine, Victor coming next. How would Victor surprise the world today? Yuuri could barely wait to find out. 

Yuuri’s phone started buzzing in his hand, and it pulled his attention from Victor to the device, surprised to see his sister’s name on the screen. He glanced up at the ice again. He didn’t want to be rude to his sister, but he didn’t want to miss Victor’s skate either. He looked down at his phone again. He would just answer and tell her he would call back. She would understand. She would tease him, but still understand. 

He swiped to answer, and then brought the phone to his ear, eyes on Victor as he moved around the rink.

“Moshi moshi,” he said, and then took a breath to explain that he would call her back after Victor had skated. Mari cut him off before he had the chance.

“ _ Yuuri _ ,” she said in a rush, and she sounded so frazzled, in a way Yuuri wasn’t sure he had ever heard before. His sister was always so calm and collected, and the tone of her voice now made his stomach drop in fear. “ _ I’m so sorry but… We- we lost Vicchan. We can’t find him anywhere and I- _ ”

Yuuri’s eyes were already filling with tears as his blood rushed in his ears. Vicchan was his dog, the sweetest most lovely poodle there had ever been. Yuuri had begged and pleaded for him for a full year, after having seen Victor in a magazine spread with his own toy poodle Makkachin. They had been so cute together, Makkachin a tiny ball of brown fur in Victor’s arms, and Yuuri loved the idea of having a furry friend of his own. At his thirteenth birthday his wishes had been granted, and his parents had gotten him a dog that looked just like small Makka. 

The only problem was, Vicchan was not a toy poodle. He was simply a standard poodle puppy, and he soon grew much bigger than any of them had anticipated. Yuuri’s parents watched in horror as they realised they hadn’t done their research right, and longed for Vicchan to stop growing -- something he didn’t do until he was 58 centimeters tall. 

Yuuri loved it. 

Vicchan was fast and loved going with him on his runs, and his long legs pushed Yuuri to run farther and faster, increasing his stamina. Vicchan was big and soft, and so nice to cuddle with. The dog always slept in his bed, and to be honest there was barely enough room for both of them as Yuuri hit his growth spurt in his teens, but he didn’t mind at all. He was also big enough to press against Yuuri’s entire side when Yuuri’s anxiety got the best of him, cuddling as close as he could as Yuuri weept into his fur. 

It had hurt more than Yuuri could explain to leave him behind when he went to America, and now his heart bleed in his chest. 

What kind of dog owner was he, to have left his best friend for years -- and now he was missing? 

“What do you mean-” Yuuri started and then let out a sharp gasp, blinking fastly as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing.

Seemingly to appear out of thin air, a large brown standard poodle jumped onto the ice, slipping slightly but staying upright, helped by the black ice boots on his feet. Yuuri knew him anywhere. 

Vicchan. 

The dog barked, and Victor turned towards it, eyes going wide as Vicchan took a few quick steps towards him, jumping up to place his large paws on Victor’s chest. The skater slipped backwards and landed on his butt, and this all happened so fast that Yuuri barely had time to catch his breath as his mind tried to scramble to understand what was happening. 

“It seems a large dog has made its way into the arena and is sitting on Viktor Nikiforov?” Yuuri heard one of the announcers say in the speakers, and his heart pounded so hard against his ribs. It wasn’t just him seeing this then. “He seems quite happy about it to be honest.”

Victor did seem very happy about it. He was smiling and laughing, hands running through Vicchan’s fur as they cuddled on the ice. Was this really happening? 

“Oh my god,” Yuuri said, having trouble finding any words as his mind rushed to understand, but coming up blank. 

He knew about soulmates, just like everyone did. Whenever you lost something it would eventually turn up with your soulmate. Yuuri had found toys, keys, skate guards, notebooks filled with cyrillic, water bottles, a leash, and countless other things that his soulmate had forgotten and that had later turned up in Yuuri’s bed, or on his desk or on his windowsill. 

He had never before heard of anything alive jumping through the soul connection. 

The thought made his mind scratch to a halt. 

His dog had jumped through the soul connection and immediately gone for Victor Nikiforov. 

Victor Nikiforov, who wrote in cyrillic, skated, had a dog and who Yuuri could never ever look away from. 

“Oh my god!”

“ _ Yuuri, look we’ve called the police and I’m so sorry to tell you this now in the middle of- _ ” Mari said, and Yuuri flinched, having forgotten he was on the phone with her at all. 

“Mari…” Yuuri cut her rambling off again, a sense of odd calmness washing over him as he started moving towards the boards from the competitors stand. “Does Vicchan's tag still have my name on it?”

“ _ Of course it does, everyone at home knows where he belongs. Your fans think it’s cute when they find out he’s yours, so we put his and your name in English on it, _ ” she said in disbelief. “ _ I don’t understand- _ ”

“I’ll call you back,” Yuuri said, and then hung up the phone as he finally reached the boards. None of the administration seemed to know what to do, and Victor was still sitting on the ice, his hand carding through Vicchan’s fur, his eyes glued to the dog tag around the dog’s neck. Yuuri’s fingers twitched by his side, and he slowly raised them to rest on the boards. This was insane. Perhaps it wasn’t Vicchan. Perhaps it was someone else's dog, someone else that was Victor’s soulmate because this was unreal, too good to be true. 

Still, Yuuri couldn’t help himself. 

“ _ Vicchan! _ ” he called, and he could feel the entire arena’s eyes turn towards him, everything going so still. Vicchan’s attention locked on him too, instantly rapt and attentive. Yuuri could see the exact moment his dog, his lovely amazing wonderful dog, caught sight of him. Vicchan scrambled away from Victor towards him instead, and Yuuri let out a wet laugh as his oversized puppy reached the boards and jumped up with his front paws on the barrier, letting out a happy bark. 

“Hi boy,” Yuuri said, his eyes filled with tears as he ran his fingers through Vicchan’s fur for the first time in five years. Vicchan licked his face, which caused Yuuri’s tears to spill. “I missed you.”

Yuuri buried his face in Vicchan’s fur, just like he had so many times before. He wasn’t sure if all his emotions were from Vicchan being here and being safe as opposed to the fear of something happening to him, or the realization that Victor was his soulmate. 

Maybe all of it at once. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called so gently, so close, and Yuuri pushed himself up to look at him, the other skater standing next to Vicchan on the ice. He smiled, shaky and so unlike everything Yuuri had seen on his face before. His eyes were filled with unshed tears too, and Yuuri let out a stuttering breath. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Yuuri said with a wet laugh. Vicchan slipped a bit, and both of their attentions turned toward the dog, who whined as he tried to get over to Yuuri. “Shh, it’s okay boy.”

“I’ll lift him over to you,” Victor said, and then carefully moved closer to Vicchan, crouching down to get a good grip. “He’s a lot bigger than I’m used to.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri laughed, and then together they lifted the large dog over the boards to Yuuri’s side. Vicchan barked happily as soon as he was over, and Yuuri laughed again, letting him plant his paws on his chest so he could pet him. He couldn’t help but coo softly, and then he turned back to Victor. “Thank you.”

Victor was looking at him with a gaze so tender it almost knocked the breath out of Yuuri’s lungs. It was all so much, and yet Yuuri wasn’t frightened. 

“He’s very pretty, so precious,” Victor said with a smile, reaching out to pet Vicchan again. Vicchan panted happily, and turned his head to lick apprichatively at Victor’s hand, which caused both Victor and Yuuri to laugh. This felt insane, and Yuuri caught Victor’s gaze, both of them smiling. 

There was a tugging in Yuuri’s chest, an impulse longing to be completed. Yuuri followed it and reached out. Victor’s eyes fell on Yuuri’s hand, but he didn’t pull back. Instead he leaned forward, and Yuuri’s fingers slid over his smooth skin, cupping his cheek. 

Victor’s eyes filled with more tears, gleaming in the harsh light of the arena. His hand came up to grab Yuuri's arm, as if anchoring them. Yuuri moved even closer, spurred on by the contact. Soon, their foreheads were tipped together, as Yuuri’s heart pounded in his chest. The only thing separating them now was the barrier, and Yuuri wanted it gone, wanted to climb over and be closer to Victor, to hold him and never ever let go.

“I should have known,” Victor said, and Yuuri opened his eyes to meet Victor’s blue gaze, the older man’s expression one Yuuri had never seen before. “I’ve never been able to look away from you.”

“What?” Yuuri asked, because that was him, wasn’t it? It was Yuuri who couldn’t look away from Victor. 

“Mr. Nikiforov,” someone called beside them, and Yuuri pushed back from Victor, only to see a GPF official standing beside them, three crew members standing behind her. “We’re going to have to ask you to skate now sir.”   
“Oh,” Victor said, his brows furrowing as he looked around. Maybe he had forgotten where they were. Yuuri most certainly had. “Okay.”

“Thank you,” she said, but stayed put as her eyes strayed between them. Victor didn’t seem to mind, his finger lacing with Yuuri’s, pulling his attention back to him. 

“You’ll be here when I’m done, yes?” Victor asked, his eyes pleading. Yuuri’s heart ached in his chest. Like he could even consider leaving. “You won’t go anywhere?”

“I’ll be right here,” Yuuri promised, and Victor smiled, his eyes still wet. “Promise.”

“Thank you,” Victor said, and then brought Yuuri’s hand up to his mouth as he kept his gaze. Victor’s soft lips pressed to Yuuri’s skin, and Yuuri let out a gasp, not even having time to catch his breath before Victor’s hand slipped out of his own, and he skated out towards the center of the ice. Vicchan pressed close to his side, having sat down at this point, and Yuuri smiled down at him. 

This was the best day. 

“You’re not really allowed to have a dog in here,” the official said to him, and Yuuri turned to her with wide eyes, meeting cold grey ones.

“Ah,  _ chère _ , do not stand in the way of such a lovely display we have just seen,” Chris said with one of his most charming smiles as he slid up next to Yuuri, almost blocking Yuuri from the woman’s view. “Think of what the press will say, hm?  _ The GPF administration stands in the way of true love _ .”

“I didn’t-” she started, but Chris swiftly cut her off with more of his charming french, just as the music started. Yuuri’s eyes drew away from them, and soon it was all forgotten, and Victor turned on the ice, looking straight at Yuuri, and winked.

_______________

Yuuri wasn’t fully sure how it happened, but he somehow found himself tucked to Victor’s side on the bench of the kiss and cry, a very grumpy Yakov Feltsman on the other side of the skater, Vicchan resting his head in Yuuri’s lap. After Victor had finished his program - flawlessly if a little but rushed, Victor skated right to him and demanded Yuuri come sit with him as he retrieved his score, and Yuuri had taken his hand and held it all the way over to the opening in the boards. 

“Yakov!” Victor had cheered, one arm finding its way around Yuuri’s waist as he put on his skate guards. It felt like it had been made to fit there. “This is Katsuki Yuuri, my soulmate!”

The word made Yuuri’s heart rush in his chest, and he could feel his cheeks burn, even as he bowed. 

“It is an honor to meet you, Mr. Feltsman,” he greeted, and Yakov let out a long suffering sigh. 

“Let’s go,” he said, and then it was just to follow, Victor tugging Yuuri down to sit down on the bench he had sat on so recently to get his own scores, now to hear his soulmate’s.

His soulmate’s.

“Thank you for staying.”   
Yuuri looked over at Victor, and met calm and soft eyes, his expression tender. Yuuri smiled, and pressed himself closer, letting his own arm wrap a little tighter around Victor. 

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving,” he admitted, and Victor’s eyes filled up with tears again. 

Neither of them turned to see the score. 

____________

“They’re like bloodhounds out there,” Chris sighed as once they had made it back to the locker rooms. Victor showered first, and then promised to take care of Vicchan as Yuuri washed up as well. He was just putting on his clothing as the other skaters contemplated how to best get them all out with minimal damage. Yuuri did not feel like dealing with reporters, and it seemed Victor wasn’t very keen either. 

“How about we stage something?” Cao Bin asked, and Yuuri turned to him with raised eyebrows. He didn’t know the skater very well, since they hadn’t been in many competitions together before, but according to Guang Hong Ji, who trained with Ciao Ciao during the summer, he was a good guy. 

“What do you mean?” Victor asked, his fingers running through Vicchan’s fur. “We have to get Yuuri and Vicchan, as well as myself out.”

“There’s got to be a good back entrance right?” Cao Bin said, and Victor hummed and nodded. “Me and Chris can go out to the press and stirr something, maybe about you both, and then you can escape?”

“You would do that?” Yuuri asked, and Cao Bin turned towards him with a soft smile. 

“I’ve met my soulmate too, and I very much understand not wanting the entire press to hang over you as you’re still figuring it out. Attention will drop from me soon anyway. It’s the least I can do,” he said, and Yuuri smiled back. 

“Thank you,” Victor said, and then stood to lace his and Yuuri’s fingers together. It felt right, like it belonged. “Ready?”

Yuuri had no idea. He didn’t know anything, but he knew that he wanted to stay close to Victor’s side for as long as he was allowed. Everything else they could figure out as they went. 

“Ready.”

______________________

The other skaters did an excellent job in drawing the attention away from the back entrance by shouting and complaining loudly to the reporters about how the focus hadn’t been on skating during the event. Victor had secured them a pet friendly cab, and soon they were off, duffles left with their coaches. The ride was filled with conversation of their dogs, and Yuuri found it easy to be with Victor, as if he really fit there by his side. What a mind spinning thought.

They stopped by a pet store on the way, and Victor guided Yuuri into getting the right type of food as well as other things Vicchan would need to get through the next coming days, before going back to the hotel. Well there they paused, both of them lingering in the elevator, neither of them pressing the buttons for the floors. 

“Do you want to come to my room?” Victor eventually asked, looking down at their joined hands. Yuuri squeezed it, and Victor looked up bashfully through his lashes, cheeks pink. 

“I would love that. I just want to grab my things, on floor eight?” 

They took the elevator to floor nine first, Yuuri leaving Vicchan with Victor to retrieve his own bag, calling Mari on the way. 

“ _ Yeah I saw _ ,” she said after he had explained, and Yuuri could almost picture her, leaning against the wall of the onsen, cigarette between her lips. “Congratulations. I guess it makes sense how much you chased after him now.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, licking his lips as he slowed when he approached Victor’s door. “I’m really happy.”

“You should. Take care of yourself, and Vicchan. Are you bringing him home after the competition?” she asked, and Yuuri paused. 

“I guess- yeah I mean I’m not allowed to have him in the dorms in Detroit. It was the reason he couldn’t come in the first place,” Yuuri said, and Mari let out a hum in agreement. 

“Yuuko said you can come practise at the Ice Castle, you have nationals soon anyway, right?” she asked, and Yuuri felt warm by the thought of going to Hasetsu and skating on his very first ice again. 

“Yeah, I have to figure out how to bring Vicchan through, I’m sure there’s a ton of paperwork needed,” Yuuri said. 

“Well, bring the boyfriend too yeah?” Mari said, and Yuuri could hear the grin in her voice.

“Mari!” he said sharply, and she laughed, warm and deep. 

“I’m just teasing, little brother. He better take care of you or I’ll kick his ass,” she said, and Yuuri shook his head, taking the last few steps to the door. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll talk to you tomorrow,” he said, and she snickered but let him go. Yuuri shook his head as he pocketed his phone, and then knocked on the hotel room door softly, Victor opening to let him inside.

“Did it go okay?” he asked, reaching his hand out for Yuuri instantly. Yuuri flushed but took it, and let himself be led into the room. 

“Yes I just called my sister to tell her everything was okay,” Yuuri explained, dropping his bag next to the bed. He looked back up at Victor who was smiling, Yuuri’s heart jumping in his chest. 

“This is so surreal,” Victor said, and then took a tentative step closer. “Can I hug you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, and then closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Victor’s shoulders in a tight embrace. God, it felt so right. 

“I’m so happy it’s you, Yuuri,” Victor said, and Yuuri pressed his face firmly into Victor’s neck, taking a deep breath. 

“There’s never been anyone but you,” Yuuri admitted, and Victor’s breath stuttered, but Yuuri held him tight. 

_______________________

“What now?” Victor asked. They had just come back from the banquet, their medals resting on the desk of Victor’s hotel room, Vicchan sleeping by their feet. Their legs were tangled under the sheets, and Victor was stroking his hand up and down Yuuri’s back slowly, as Yuuri caressed his hair from his face. 

“I guess I have to go back home to give Vicchan back,” Yuuri mussed. They had stayed close to each other’s sides during the entire event, talking about the different things of each other’s they had found through the years, about their lives, about their dogs. Victor had let him in beautifully, and Yuuri’s heart had opened so easily for him too. They had distinctly avoided this topic however, perhaps because it hurt too much to even think about parting. 

It did for Yuuri at least. 

“Can I come?” Vicor asked, and Yuuri’s heart swelled in his chest, imagining Victor in the onsen, at his mother’s dinner table, at the beach. 

“What about nationals?” he asked, since he knew Victor had his at the same time as Yuuri did. 

“You could stay if you want to,” Victor suggested as he nervously bit at his lip. “And skate at Yubileyny with me, and then I could come to Hasetsu after we both are done with Nationals?”

“You’d want that?” Yuuri asked, slightly breathless, and Victor smiled, shuffling a little closer. Yuuri wanted it, wanted so desperately to be close to Victor for as long as he was allowed to. 

“Is there a skating rink there, in Hasetsu?” Victor asked, and suddenly a flash of the imagery of Victor in the rink of the Ice Castle filled Yuuri’s mind, and Yuuri could hardly think of anything more lovely.

“There is,” he confirmed, and Victor’s hand moved up to cup Yuuri’s cheek, making Yuuri’s heart stutter in his chest. 

“My Yuuri and a skating rink. Sounds perfect,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt warm and loved and cared for. Still, he couldn't help but let out a little laugh, pressing a kiss to the pad of Victor's thumb as it traced his lower lip.

“You’re so silly,” Yuuri whispered, but it was all warmth. Victor smiled, moving even closer.

“You’re adorable,” he answered, and Yuuri’s gaze dropped to Victor's lips, before finding his eyes again. 

“You’re amazing,” Yuuri said, and Victor let out a stuttering breath, before leaning forward to press their lips together. Yuuri met him, his body aching for them to be connected, to be more. He never wanted to part, and in the way Victor was pressing his lips to Yuuri’s, he was sure Victor felt the same. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
